Ring Feliz Cumpleaños
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Diez años después, te llamo para desearte feliz Cumpleaños... Es doloroso pues juntos no estamos ya... Es el adiós... Pero mírame una última vez más.


_**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Tadoshi Fujimaki; solamente los utilicé para el**_ _ **evento de Junio Dorado: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise Ryouta! del grupo Kuroko no Basuke en Español. La trama es un porcentaje mía; la otra inspirada en Sonata Arctica.**_

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Tiene contenido fuerte. Sí lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Escucha: The end of this Chapter/Sonata Arctica.**_

* * *

 **Ring... Feliz Cumpleaños.**

 **Pareja: Kasamatsu/Kise.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

 _-¿Bueno?_

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

 _-Uhm… Lo siento, no reconozco el número… ¿Quién eres?_

-Felicidades, Kise…

 _-Oh… Eh….-sonaba nervioso.- ¿A qué se debe?_

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ryouta.- contesté.

 _-Ah…-_ ahora estaba asustado.- _Gra-Gracias… ¿Quién eres?_

-¿Cómo?-dije serio.- ¿Me has olvidado? Eso no lo puedo creer…-ahogó una risilla nerviosa y se escucharon algunos sonidos al otro lado del teléfono.- No puedo creer que después de diez años me hayas olvidado, Ryo…

Se hizo un silencio. Un silencio muy pesado e incómodo por parte de él.

Pero que cabrón. ¿Olvidarme a mí? ¿Después de tantas cosas que vivimos juntos? ¿Después de conectarnos a tal grado de amarnos? ¿Después de habernos marcado?

 _-Yu… ¿Yukichi?-_ preguntó anonadado.

Bufé realmente molesto.

 _-¿Ryouta? ¿Qué tienes, estás bien?- S_ e escuchó una tercera voz. ERA ÉL.

 _-Ah…-se rio.- S-Sí… Daichi…_

Colgué.

Suspiré y guardé tranquilamente mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Miré el cielo oscuro antes del amanecer y me pregunté sí él podría ser así o más cabrón por haberme olvidado.

Hacía diez años, él y yo éramos excelentes amigos, fuimos las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto; el brillaba más que yo y eso no me molestaba, me gustaba que resaltara y que su talento fuera descubierto… Sin embargo llegó un momento en que él pasó de ser mi amigo, mi confidente, mi pilar y mi dolor de cabeza para ser la persona más importante de mi vida. Al principio como cualquier adolescentes varón que se creía heterosexual; estaba asustado por sentirme atraído física, sexual y emocionalmente por un hombre, y más por mi amigo. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme de esta manera cuando me encontraba cerca de él…

Cuando lo veía.

Estábamos juntos.

Platicábamos.

Lo escuchaba…

Lo olía…

Poco a poco paso de ser un simple amigo para convertirse en mi todo…

Caminé tranquilo por las calles poco pobladas de Tokio. Era día de trabajo, y debía de llegar a tiempo ahora que era un aburrido y soso administrador, sólo tenía que limitarme a las labores de mi trabajo. Seguía soltero, jamás pude encontrar a alguien que reemplazara a Ryouta o fuera mejor que él, mi vida sólo era trabajo y casa. Mientras caminaba con parsimonia recordaba poco a poco cómo fue mi vida después de alejarme de él.

Antes de graduarme y alejarme de Kaijo, y de ser consciente de las emociones que le profesaba a él, decidí arriesgarme y confesarle mis sentimientos. De ante mano sabía que las cosas podía pasar de una forma en la cual la gran amistad que logré forjar con él se fuera a la mierda… Y con ese pensamiento iba en mi cabeza, tratando de no hacerme ilusiones…

-Pero me las diste Ryo… Me distes ilusiones…-murmuré. Saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí para darle una fuerte calada.

 _Fue curiosamente un día de su cumpleaños; su cumpleaños número 17… Le había alejado de toda zorra posible y fanfarrón cercano para poder así monopolizarlo. Pedí ayuda de los chicos del club; sobornándolos con una semana libre de ejercicios… Esos eran los beneficios de ser el capitán._

 _Le llevé a comer, él se comportó más infantil de lo acostumbrado. Le regalé un reloj; y casi estalla en lágrimas, finalmente le invité un helado… y caminamos un rato por el parque cercano al Instituto._

 _-Feliz Cumpleaños Kise.- murmuré sonrojado._

 _-Gracias Capitán…-dijo realmente alegre._

 _-No debes de agradecer Kise…-me quedé callado y le miré lamer el helado.- Lo hice realmente por voluntad propia._

 _Él me miró y sonrió. Pese a que era un galán de revistas, frío con los demás y un aprovechado… Conmigo, se mostraba natural._

 _-Pero Yukichi~-canturreó.- Tú novia se pondrá celosa por estar todo el día conmigo._

 _-No tengo novia.- dije con seriedad.- No tengo a nadie quien me interese…_

 _-Oh…-su semblante se volvió triste._

 _Al ver su semblante, me paré frente a él y siendo consciente de mi gran sonrojo le miré directamente a sus ojos dorados y sin darme cuenta le grité:_

 _-¡Me… Me gustas mucho Kise! ¡Sal conmigo!_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas perladas. Su boca quedó ligeramente abierta y sus manos comenzaron a temblar… Le miré fijamente por un tiempo indeterminado esperando su respuesta. Pero, al ver que se quedaba en silencio y más que sorprendido parecía incómodo… Comenzaba a creer que tal vez… Sólo tal vez había perdido a mi mejor amigo; por una estupidez mía._

 _-Oh… Lo siento… Yo…-reía asustado y nervioso.- No debí…-bajé la cabeza apenado._

 _-Yukichi.-jamás me había hablado de esa forma.- Ya te habías tardado…_

Antes de llegar al trabajo, pasé por aquel parque en el que hace diez años le había declarado mi amor y en donde él me había correspondido. Recordé amargamente el primer beso que nos dimos llenos de vergüenza, las veces que discutimos ahí…

Tomé mi teléfono celular y le marqué de nuevo.

 _ **Ring… Ring…Ring…**_

 _-¿Diga?_

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?-pregunté.

 _-…_

-¿Ya ni siquiera puedo preguntarte eso el día de tu cumpleaños?

 _-Kasamatsu…-_ sonó molesto.- _Eso fue hace tiempo. Ahora tú y yo tomamos rumbos distintos…_

-Lo sé Kise… Lo sé… No tienes porqué recordarlo. Fuiste tú quien tomó esa decisión ¿Recuerdas?

Silencio.

 _-Ya no me llames…-_ pidió.- _Yo… Tengo una vida, por favor no te metas en ella._

-Sólo quiero desearte Feliz Cumpleaños…-dije irónico.

 _-Ya lo has hecho… Ya no me llames._

-Lo siento, ¿Recuerdas las promesas? Yo no las he olvidado…

 _-¡Kasama…!_

Colgué.

Al llegar a mi trabajo, me limité a cumplir con mi rutina. Sin dejar claro de recordar por todo lo que habíamos vivido.

 _Ya eran próximos los días de graduación y con ello mi inminente partida. Kise y yo nos habíamos vuelto pareja y estábamos más que felices, sin embargo… A mí me agobiaba un poco el dejarle en Kaijo y tener que mudarme a Tokio para estudiar._

 _-Te amo Ryo.- le dije._

 _-Te amo Yukichi._

 _-¿Jamás dejarás de amarme?_

 _-Jamás.- contestó él._

 _-¿Por siempre?_

 _-Por y para siempre._

 _-¿Habrá alguien más en tu vida?_

 _-¡Claro que no idiota!- alardeó algo ofendido.- Eres el primer chico en mi vida Yu… El primero que amo en verdad y con el que quiero estar… ¿Seré el único en tu vida?_

 _-Hasta que me muera.- confesé._

 _Sin embargo, llegó un momento que la luna de miel que ambos vivíamos poco a poco comenzó a caer en un pozo negro de discusiones, peleas y malos entendidos. Ryouta ya no quería pasar tiempo conmigo y yo sufría presión por parte de mis padres, los maestros y la nueva universidad que me había aceptado… Tenía que cumplir con las expectativas de todos._

 _-¡¿Quién te crees?!-gritó.- Daichi es un amigo. ¡A-MI-GO!_

 _-¡No me importa!-contesté.- ¡Él no te ve como amigo!_

 _-Kasamatsu…-dijo fastidiado.- No comiences… No ahora._

 _-Entiéndeme.-supliqué-… Él quiere alejarte de mi lado; desea separarnos…_

 _-No inventes.- dijo molesto. Él es un gran amigo de hace años, y no dejaré de verlo por tus estúpidos celos…_

 _Sabía que esos no eran celos… No lo eran. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento el moreno ese, vendría y me arrebataría a mi sol y que el universo que él era para mí… se convertiría en el universo de él._

-Qué amargos recuerdos…-dije sorbiendo un poco de café.

Pero siempre era lo mismo; cuando era el cumpleaños de Ryouta, me dedicaba a rememorar una y otra vez, nuestra vida pasada y lo que pudo haber sido de nosotros… Pero sólo apenas este año, me había atrevido a llamarle. Miré el reloj de mi escritorio. Tres treinta de la tarde…

 _ **Ring… Ring…Ring…**_

Sonó, una, dos, tres…

Y nunca contestó.

 _ **Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

No contestó.

 _ **Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

Siete, ocho, nueve… Diez…

- _El número que usted marco, está fuera del área de servicio o es un número que no existe… Favor de marcar más tarde…_

-¿Con qué quieres escaparte de mí?- susurré.

 _Pasó un año… Y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ya no hablábamos mucho, peleábamos y yo estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento alguien vendría y me arrebataría el amor de Kise._

 _Precisamente, el día de nuestro aniversario y de su cumpleaños… Pasó mi más temido miedo._

 _-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté cuando fui a verlo a su casa.- Has estado muy serio últimamente…_

 _-Oh nada…-decía sentado en su cama. Miró la bolsa que traía conmigo y preguntó- ¿Qué traes?_

 _-Tonto.- me senté a su lado y lo abracé.- ¿Lo has olvidado? Es tu cumpleaños y es nuestro primer aniversario…_

 _-Ah… Es verdad…-fingió alegría.-Gra-Gracias Yu…_

 _Comencé a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y coloqué todo para celebrar. Pastel, regalos, una bebida… Pero él comenzó a llorar._

 _-¿Pasa algo Ryo?-pregunté preocupado._

 _-Yo…Yo…-decía llorando._

 _Me senté frente a él y lo abracé. Lo acogí entre mis hombros y él comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

 _Algo no andaba bien. Eso me preocupaba._

 _-…razón…-murmuró._

 _-¿Mande?_

 _-Tenías…razón…-decía entre sollozos._

 _-A que... ¿Te refieres?-pregunté asustado._

 _-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

 _-Ryouta…_

 _-¡Me enamoré de alguien más!-gritó._

-En ese momento… Me rompiste el corazón Kise…-Dije haciendo añicos una hoja de papel.

Tomé bruscamente mi saco y salí del edificio. Busqué un teléfono público y molesto marqué los números.

 _ **Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

 _-¿Sí?_

-No te escaparás de mí… NO otra vez.

 _-…. ¿Cómo conseguiste…?_

-¿Creíste que lo iba a olvidar?

 _-Kasamatsu… Yo…_

-¡Cállate!-grité.- ¡Cambiarme por él! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste!?

 _-¡Ya no te amaba!-_ confesó.- _Te volviste tan celoso, sobreprotector, molesto e inseguro; que me daba miedo estar contigo…_

-Te amaba…-susurré en shock.

 _-¡Yo igual! ¡Te amé mucho!-_ gritó llorando.- _Con todo el corazón lo hice… Pero no podía estar con alguien así como tú… Quería que termináramos las cosas bien… siendo…_

-¿Amigos? Eso jamás podía pasar. Y lo sabías.

 _\- ¡LO SÉ! Pero tenía la esperanza de dejar por lo sano nuestra relación… Pero tú… Pero tú… Pero tú…_

-¡DILO!-grité exaltado.- ¡DILO, DILO, DILO!

 _-¡ME VIOLASTE CABRÓN! ¡Una y otra vez el día de mi cumpleaños! Aquel día en que tú y yo terminamos y te confesé que me había enamorado de alguien más-lloró_ sin cesar.- _No tuviste piedad ni consideración…. Te lo pedí, rogué perdón y clemencia… Pero no… Creíste que así… ¿Jamás te iba a dejar de amar? ¿Qué olvidaría a Daichi? ¿¡Qué seguiríamos juntos!?_

-Kise…

 _-¡AHORA TE ODIO! ¡Te odio! ¡Después de diez años, el odio es el mismo! ¡Y mi cumpleaños se ha vuelto un infierno! ¡GRACIAS A TI ODIO MI CUMPLEAÑOS!_

Colgó.

Me temblaban las manos; del impacto y del odio que fluía en mí de manera efervescente. Ese no era Kise, no era mí Kise… Él… Lo cambio… Le metió esas ideas… Y eso no lo podía permitir… No podía.

No podía.

No podía.

No podía.

¿Qué debía de hacer? No estaba seguro… Soñaba con tocarlo una vez más… Mirar sus ojos dorados, tomar sus manos entre las mías; decirle Te amo… Y vivir con él para siempre… Pero la vida es muy cruel, y él se metió en mi camino.

Regresé abrumado a mi departamento, tomé una ducha. Cené algo ligero. El día poco a poco pasó hasta que dio la noche. Acaricie a mi gato, y le dejé comida para varios días. Me vestí con mi viejo uniforme de baloncesto de Kaijo y el pants. Salí a caminar y busqué con tranquilidad la dirección.

Esto iba a terminar.

Definitivamente iba a terminar.

Me tomé mi tiempo en encontrar la dirección, llevaba en la mano mi celular para marcar y la otra la tenía dentro de la bolsa del pantalón. En la calle ya no había gente, pues era algo tarde… Yo era un alma en pena… Encontré el edificio y conté los pisos…

-Piso 7….-murmuré. Y busqué la ventana cuatro…-Ahí.

En aquel edificio de departamentos, en el séptimo piso cuarta ventana…Había una luz encendida. El resto se encontraba en oscuridad.

Me paré exactamente enfrente del departamento. Tomé el teléfono y marqué.

 _ **Ring…Ring… Ring…**_

 _-¿Bueno?_

-Hola…-dije con voz ronca.- ¿Cómo te va?

 _-Eh… Bien… ¿Kasamatsu?_

-Aun te acuerdas de mí…

 _-Para esto ya. Le comenté a Daichi… Y él hablará a las autoridades…_

-Lo siento… Ya estoy aquí…

 _-¿Qué?_

-¿Por qué él está contigo?...

 _-…._

-Mira por tu ventana… Aquí estoy…

Se asomó y sonreí feliz al darme cuenta que efectivamente él se asomaría por la ventana cuarta del séptimo piso.

 _-¿Kasamatsu?_ -sonó sorprendido.

-Debería de ser yo el que esté a tu lado…-susurré con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Por qué él?

 _-Ya… Déjalo…-_ decía asustado.

-Lo siento… Todos en estos diez años me dijeron que podría encontrarte… Después de que desaparecieras del mundo del baloncesto, de la moda y qué prácticamente desaparecieras del mapa…

 _-No quería que…_

-Te busqué… Y por fin te encontré.

 _-Déjame en paz ya…-_ contestó asustado aún más.

-Lo siento ya estoy aquí.- le saludé con una mano. Al parecer él se tensó. ¿Sabes? No soy una persona estable… Desde el día en que me dejaste; este odio me consume… Pero por fin te encontré…

 _-Kasamatsu…_

-No tienes una idea de la soledad... Pues, estás con él. No sabes lo que es vivir, creyendo que regresarás...

 _-Yukio..._

-Deberías de saber… Que _siempre_ serás mío. Por te marqué eternamente…

-Eres un maldito…-murmuró molesto y llorando.

-Recordaré las promesas… Las mentiras y caricias que me diste… Así que por favor… Mátame…

-¿Qué?

-Feliz Cumpleaños…-dije llorando.-

-¡Kasamatsu!-gritó desde su ventana.- ¡KASAMATSU!

Sonreí.

Por fin había conseguido su atención por completo. Aun con el teléfono en la mano; suspiré y le hablé:

-Gracias…-saqué lentamente mi mano del bolsillo del pantalón.

 _-¡Estás loco! ¡Kasamatsu!_ -gritaba sin poder moverse…

-Feliz Cumpleaños… Kise…

 _-¡Deja ese maldito revolver!-_ gritó.

-Feliz Cumpleaños…. Kise Ryouta.

Mi última visión fue él gritando por la ventana. Llorando destrozado y suplicando que no lo hiciera.

Lo siento amor mío…

Así cómo te maté hace diez años…

Ahora era turno mío de morir.

Jalé del gatillo…Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Buenas tardes/noches/madrugadas/días..._

 _Tiene milenios en los que no me paso por aquí...Y ahora lo hago con este escrito...Nada feliz,he de decir. Sólo espero qué quienes me lean no me linchen o maten. De por sí Yukio ya lo hizo T-T_

 _Uhm, he de decir que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir. Así que no sean tan rudos con las críticas. Las recibo todas, pero sean amables al decirlas. Espero les guste y qué se salga de lo esperado. Disculpen si genero sentimientos encontrados, lágrimas o mentadas de madre hacía mí. Pero, realmente me inspiré y bueno... Salió esto._

 _Sin más me despido. Gracias._

 _Yuki'~_


End file.
